col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Square
is a Game Mode which originally replaced Coliseum, however t was announced a few weeks later that Coliseum would be reintroduced to the game alongside Battle Square. It has many of the same characteristics as Coliseum: you face other players in live battle, your heroes fight without the aid of their mercenaries, your lineup of heroes is bigger than can be on the field at one time, and they are active everyday but only during certain hours of the day. In actuality Battle Square is much different than Coliseum: no Hero Aids, you can deploy 5 heroes at a time, the sole objective is to eliminate your opponents Bastion, they both can be accessed from an icon on the main screen but Battle Square cannot be accessed until you build a Bastion, the map is much wider and there are 2 paths of attack with a number of defensive buildings, rewards are earned from overall ranking and rewards chests rather than rank tiers, the tournament lasts two weeks and ranks don't fully reset, the number of heroes you can use is based on your rank, there is ranked and quick play mode, battle square specific troops fight on each side, resources can be spent to upgrade various aspects of battle square, you drop your heroes into battle by tapping on the map, and battles only end in a draw if both players have the same number of buildings left standing. You are only able to battle between the Server hours of 05:00-08:00, 14:00-18:00, and 22:00-24:00. Besides this there is no limit to how many times you can battle. How it Works Whenever available this Game Modes icon will appear in the upper right corner. Tapping it takes you to a screen where you can set your formation before battle. You can also access it from the Bastion menu or the portal in the top right corner of your base map. Formation In the main menu tap Heroes in order to set your lineup. You must select a minimum of 5 Heroes and the maximum you can select depends on your rank and starts at 10. Battle Before entering battle you can choose to either join a ranked or unranked battle. Tapping 'Find Battle' puts you into a queue and attempts to find a suitable opponent. Usually it only takes about 10 seconds for this to happen, but can take quite a bit longer during slow hours especially depending on the power of your lineup. Once your opponent is selected each player loads into the game which can take a second and then the map appears and the game starts automatically, you will randomly be placed on the Home Side (bottom) or Away Side (Top) of the screen and your rage with start building and your troops will charge forth. You will generate rage just as in many other Game Modes and it is your job to choose which skills to spend it on and when, there is no Auto-battle. You can drop heroes wherever and whenever you want on your side of the map, or small portions of their side once you have destroyed some of their buildings. For a moment after a Hero is deployed they are invulnerable. It was not originally that way, but players complained that many of there heroes would die before they could even get their skills to go off due to lag. If you activate a Heroes skill but it fails to go off before the Hero dies you will be refunded the rage. Make sure to be mindful of when to put your decree to the best use. The battle will end when either player's Bastion is destroyed, a player surrenders, or the timer runs out. The battle lasts a maximum of 3 minutes at which time the player who has destroyed the most buildings will be given the win unless it is even in which case the battle will end in a draw. If either player disconnects the battle will continue however none of their skills will be used and no new Heroes will take the field. If the player reconnects things will return to normal. There are two towers and a troop barracks on each side of the map. The towers do not have very significant range or damage and mainly function to hold territory. Troops will continue to come out of the barracks periodically until they are destroyed. Once any building is destroyed the half of the map that they are on up to the next building opens up allowing your next heroes to be dropped there. Decree Decrees are much like spells in Coliseum, whereby you get to choose an effect which has a short duration. The difference is you only get to use 1 decree and there are only 3 from which to choose. The three available decrees change each season but there are a limited number which enter the rotation. Resources can be spent to upgrade the power of your decree. I cannot confirm, but it is possible that upgrading also increases the number of uses at a certain point. The decrees don't have names, they are all referred to as Oppress in battle. Below you can find the descriptions of some of the decrees which have been made available so far. Scoring The scoring system works much the same way as it does in Coliseum. In general you receive around 30 points for a win. This number is completely dependent on each players respective battle point total. It is possible to win anywhere between 1 and 50 points per battle. The math is simple, for every 50 points of difference between the players' rankings, 1 point is added/deducted from each players win reward. The number of points you lose depends only on your current battle point total. Before 3k battle points you will only lose between 1 and 3, but the price steepens severely to around 20 at 4k battle points and 30 at 5k. You cannot lose more than 30 points below 5k but after that point you can lose up to 50 points per battle. Rewards There are three different forms of rewards from fighting in Battle Square. The main rewards are in the form of Battle Chests and Battle Mall and at the end of each season rewards are given based on game-wide and server rankings. Battle Chests Battle Chests function in a different way than the rewards chests which are so common in other game modes. You must first earn the chest, and then you must wait for it to become unlocked before it can be looted. Also you can only have up to 5 Battle Chests at a time, and they unlock one at a time. Battle Chests loot consists mostly of Hero and Ancient Spirit shards and Medals. Medals are used to increase your number of Hero reserves from the Bastion. Additional loot includes Rings, Souls, and Mutagen. Generally the amount of loot is very small, around 4 rewards each comprising of about 20 shards or 30 Rings, although the loot can be much more significant. There are an array of different chest types and rarities. Each different type of chest takes a different amount of time to unlock and ranking up earns a very special chest. The number in the center of the chest represents its rarity, the higher the number the better the rewards, and rarer chests are earned from ranked play and depending on ranking. Victory awards a random type of chest with the odds of getting a better chest depending on ranking. Wooden chests can also be earned each time you participate in 3 battles or kill 30 Heroes by tapping on the small progressive chests. You cannot make progress towards those chests if you surrender. These chests certainly aren't amazing, however they make the game much less frustrating if you hit a bad streak. Chests can alternatively be unlocked with jewels, for a very bad price, or with keys which are earned from rewards chests in various game modes. If you rank up while you have 5 chests the rank chest will be placed above the progression chests. Battle Chest Unlock Timer Battle Mall In May of 2017 IGG introduced this new feature to Battle Square. It is a shop whereby you can spend Badges that you earn from battling in ranked mode. The Mall is broken up into tiers with a few items available for each battle rank. Whereby you can buy everything from your current battle rank and below. Anytime you battle in ranked play you will receive badges win or lose. The amount of badges you win from a victory are dependent on your battle rank and starts at 20 increasing by 10 for each rank. For a lose you receive the paltry sum of 2 or 3. #Number of Battle Mall Badges required to buyout everything from the shop up to an including that rank and the number of wins required at that rank to collect that many Badges. The items for sale in the Battle Mall include: Rings, Souls, Mutagen, Energy, Medals, and a whole lot of Hero Shards and Ancient Spirit Shards. It shouldn't be difficult to earn enough badges to buy everything out of the Battle Mall if you play a bit every day. It should take around 90 victories at Contender and 140 at Vanquisher to buy everything. Obviously as you win you can rank up which changes the amount of rewards you can buy and the amount of badges you get from a victory. This scenario can greatly increase the number of victories you need, but you will eventually hit a limit where you can no longer rank up. Rank Rewards At the end of each season players ranking in the top 100 of the global rankings receive a number of Medals depending on their rank. Also anyone who participated in Battle Square will receive a number of Ancient Spirit shards and Medals depending on their rank. Strategy Here are some ideas on how improve your performance in the Battle Square. There are some cheap ways to win but I not going to get into depth about those because I believe you should respect your opponents even if they don't respect you. General *Surrender sporadically. Unless you are a top crusher in the game there is going to be some point where the game starts matching you up against unbeatable targets. For most players this is around 4500, but it depends on all sorts of things. Regardless there will be some point where you will get stuck. At this point you will earn slightly more points for winning than what will be taken from you for a loss. Meaning you will be stuck once you win slightly less than you lose. This can be extremely frustrating, but can be solved by surrendering right when the battle starts and getting your loses out of the way. I generally surrender once or twice and then try to win a couple times, with the idea of winning about as much as I am losing. This strategy works amazingly well to speed up the process of farming wins for Battle Mall. *Try to take some time to play every day. The rewards chests aren't spectacular, but the rewards add up and Battle Square can be very frustrating but its easiest to deal with the frustration when you persevere. *Some of the Hero Skills are much more useful than others, be mindful of what works well for your strategy and what tools you have at your disposal to overcome your weaknesses. *You do not need to use the maximum number of Heroes it lets you. The power of your whole lineup is considered in matchmaking and many heroes are nearly useless so you should just focus on using your best 5 to 7 until you are a crusher. *The lag can be very frustrating. It is a reality of live play and you have to deal with it. Try to stay positive and adjust your timings for it. Many divines take one second to go off which can be an eternity with the lag you get from battling against a player on the other side of the planet. There is supposed to be a 1 second delay before your freshly fielded heroes can be damaged, stunned, or silenced, but this doesn't always happen and sometimes the invulnerability period is much longer. In my opinion the lag issues mean it is best to work out a strategy and execute it to the best of your ability rather than reacting to what they do. Dropping Heroes Don't go crazy dropping your Heroes as fast as you can. Doing so can cause a number of problems. *Most importantly your opponent can just drop a tank on that side and then drop everything else on the other side and zerg your base. *All they need to do is wait for you to have all 5 down and then drop Great Sage and lock out your team for a very long time. *You open yourself up to being countered by powerful AoE. *There are a lot of Heroes who have the ability to gain invulnerability for long periods, so there is no sense on having your whole team pounding on that guy just waiting to get pummeled. *The map has two bridges so it is easy to think of the battlefield as simply being those two avenues of attack, but you should be open to dropping your heroes in any number of different spots on your side of the map including the: middle, bastion, barracks, towers, outside, etc. Heroes *Use Heroes who have Skills which provide themselves with periods of invulnerability. Heroes with Divine Skills which do so include: Bullhead + Full Heal, Ambrosia + HP Redistribution and Healing, Great Sage, Arctic Lord, Savage Chief, Skull Mage + Full Heal. *And then there are Heroes who are hard to kill in general: Wolvenfiend + Insane Divine, Landslide, Abyss Demon, The Berserker, Blockhead, Chiron, and Pounder. *Heroes who have the ability to stun/silence their foes: Great Sage, Won Ton, Ironclad, Bullhead and to a lesser extent The Berserker, Landslide, Carol d'Belle, Pan Goli, Pounder, Arctic Lord, and Demon Slayer. *Heroes who have natively low HP can die very easily because of the lack of Hero Aids. This includes: Pan Goli, Renee Ven, Skull Mage and to a lesser degree Ambrosia and Chiron. Lineup *Arrange your lineup so that your Heroes support one another. For instance you probably want to start with a tank and have another tank close behind since there are two sides of the map. *Or you can use one of the Invulnerability Heroes to delay while your next hero gets setup. *You don't want to drop Great Sage first but it is important to have him close at hand to react to your opponents overplays.